Retrouvailles
by Lys8375
Summary: Ellana vient de retrouver son fils, mais Essindra et Nillem ne sont pas arrivés pour l'interrompre


**C'est une mini fic que j'avais écrit et posté sur un forum et que j'vais complètement oublié. C'était il y a presque 4 ans, alors soyez indulgents! Je me suis améliorée depuis^^ Il y avait plein de fautes! J'ai dû toutes les corriger.**

**Donc, dans cette petit fic (c'est un one-shot! Pas la peine de me demander la suite!), Ellana n'a pas été interrompue tout de suite par les mercenaires alors qu'elle retrouvait Destan et Edwin.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le cœur d'Ellana explosa.

« Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! »

Enfin, elle retrouvait son fils. Elle _se_ retrouvait. Et si la mort d'Edwin, de Salim et d'Ewilan la tourmenterai encore longtemps, elle ne passerai plus ses nuits à pleurer l'absence de son fils. Il serait là pour lui apporter un réconfort.

« Viens, » lui dit-elle. « On sort d'ici. Tu ne crains plus rien. On va rentrer à la maison. »

Destan, qui s'était tut, posa sa tête contre sa mère. Ellana prit la couverture posée sur le lit, enveloppa Destan et descendit de l'estrade. Elle dépassa les corps des mercenaires qu'elle avait tué dans la salle aux statues et gravit le plus rapidement possible les escaliers. La cité était attaquée, elle l'avait vu, non seulement par la Légion Noire, mais également par des Frontaliers et des Thüls. Des Frontaliers et des Thüls! Ensemble! Elle se demanda par quel miracle, ils avaient pu s'allier.

Soudain, Ellana s'arrêta. Des bruits de pas venaient dans sa direction, au bout du couloir. Elle se glissa dans un angle obscur et attendit, priant pour qu'on ne la remarque pas, serrant Destan contre elle. Lorsqu'elle reconnut ceux qui passaient, elle failli se trahir. Essindra et Nillem. Suivis d'une petite cohorte de mercenaires. Ils ne la virent pas mais se dirigeaient vers la salle au bassin et aux statues, là où elle avait trouvé Destan.

« Dépêchez vous! » ordonna Essindra. « Ceux qui envahissent la cité sont sûrement là pour récupérer l'enfant de la prophétie! Ils ne doivent pas y arriver! »

Ellana se figea. Les Frontaliers, les Thüls et la Légion Noire ne pouvaient pas être là pour son fils. Qui aurait pu les en avertir? Elle secoua la tête. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle devait se dépêcher. Lorsque Nillem et Essindra découvriront les hommes morts dans la salle du bassin et le berceau vide, ils reviendront et fouilleront le palais. Elle sortit de sa cachette pour continuer sa progression, mais elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Ellana se reprit, mit son fils dans son dos, se ramassa pour bondir, s'arrêta net.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux coupés très courts et presque blancs. Il tenait à la main un sabre rougit de sang et portait une armure de cuir élimée.

Un homme qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

Un homme qu'elle avait désespéré revoir un jour.

Un homme qu'elle croyait mort et qui la regardait, une flamme dans les yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Edwin... » murmura t-elle.

« Ellana... » répondit-il.

Ellana avait l'impression de rêver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edwin sortit de la salle où il avait apprit que la cohorte le mènerait à son fils, laissant le corps du mercenaire qu'il venait de tuer, derrière lui. La cohorte était encore visible. Il la suivit sans bruit. Il ne pensait plus à la bataille au dehors, à ses compagnons qui se battaient. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son fils.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les mercenaires tournèrent à une bifurcation et entrèrent dans une salle où les attendaient deux personnes. Un jeune homme et une femme. Edwin les observa discrètement. L'homme de tout à l'heure avait dit: « Les seigneurs Essindra et Nillem ont été chargés de veiller sur l'enfant du Chaos ». Ça ne pouvait qu'être qu'eux. Il les observa donner leurs ordres et un souvenir remonta dans sa mémoire.

Bien qu'Ellana ne parlât pratiquement jamais de son passé, même à lui, il l'avait entendue évoquer avec Salim un ancien élève de Sayanel qui avait trahi. Un élève se prénommant Nillem. Ce devait être lui qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. La femme prénommée Essindra avait une allure hautaine et aurait pu être très belle si elle n'avait pas été si pleine de morgue. Les mercenaires sortirent alors de la salle par une autre porte et reprirent leur route dans un autre couloir, plus sombre, suivis d'Edwin. Alors qu'ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir, il entendit la femme, Essindra, crier:

« Dépêchez vous! Ceux qui envahissent la cité sont sûrement là pour récupérer l'enfant de la prophétie! Ils ne doivent pas y arriver! »

Edwin sentit son cœur se serrer. L'enfant de le prophétie était soi-disant Destan. Il allait bientôt le retrouver. Ils les laissa prendre une légère avance pour éviter de se démasquer puis se remit en marche, pour s'arrêter brusquement. Un femme, serrant quelque chose contre elle, avait surgit d'un renfoncement obscur et lui rentra dedans.

Une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs, à la taille fine et élancée et à la peau mate.

Une femme qui, au cours de ces trois derniers mois, avait été au cœur de ses pensées, au cœur de sa douleur.

Une femme qu'il croyait morte.

Elle se ramassa pour bondir mais stoppa en le voyant. Elle le regarda de ses yeux noirs, et murmura:

« Edwin... »

Il avait crû ne plus jamais entendre cette voix.

« Ellana... » répondit-il.

Et ce qu'Ellana serrait contre elle n'était autre que Destan, enveloppé dans une couverture. Edwin se sentit renaître.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Je te croyait morte... »

Ellana se demanda vaguement comment il était possible de vivre un tel bonheur. Lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux admit la réalité de ce qu'ils voyaient, ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur fils contre eux.

« Moi aussi... Je croyais que tu étais mort... Ils me l'avaient dit... Il m'ont menti... »

« Qui? » demanda-il d'une voix dure.

« Essindra, Nillem... Ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort. Que Salim et Ewilan étaient morts. »

« Ils vont bien. Ou du moins, ils allaient bien avant que la bataille ne commence. Mais toi? Lorsque des mercenaires nous ont attaqué devant le Rentaï, l'un d'eux, un Mentaï, à laissé entendre que tu étais morte. Lorsque je suis arrivé devant la maison, Aoro m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là depuis quatre jours. Il y avait un bouleau tâché de sang, et la terre en était imbibée. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de toi et de ce que tu étais devenue. »

Ellana hésita. Décrire l'horrible souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti? Son agonie contre le bouleau?

« Et bien je... »

Elle s'interrompit. Un cri avait résonné et des pas précipités accouraient vers eux, en provenance de la salle aux statues. Essindra et Nillem avaient découvert que Destan n'était plus là-bas. Edwin et Ellana se placèrent alors en garde. Destan placé derrière eux.

Les mercenaires surgirent.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors? Vous avez aimé? Laissez des commentaires!**


End file.
